The GCPD Watch The Dark Knight
by pupeez4eva
Summary: Batman may be intent on keeping the details of the Harvey Dent case hidden from those around him, but certain members of the Gotham GPCD are about to find out the truth — the WHOLE truth — whether he likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Gordon still wasn't sure exactly _how_ it had happened.

He vaguely remembered his thought process prior to entering his office. He had (not for the first time since that awful night) been lamenting about the fate of Batman, and wondering whether he had done the right thing. Despite knowing that he was only following Batman's orders, Gordon couldn't help but feel like he was condemning the man. He believed in Batman, but the city saw him as a villain. It didn't matter that the whole thing had been Batman's plan — Gordon couldn't help but feel as if the whole thing was his fault.

It was almost worse when he was here, at the station, interacting with the very people that were out for Batman's blood. Gordon would have loved nothing more than to tell them the truth, and end the witch hunt before it ended in tragedy. On a deeper level, he understood that it would never be that simple.

Still though, he would have loved to have the chance to tell _someone_ else. Right now, the only people that knew were Batman, himself, and his family. Since Barbara seemed intent to block out any mention of that night, and Jimmy and Babs — well, he'd never force them to recount the horrible events of that night if he could help it - he was left with no one to talk to. He certainly wasn't going to be relaying his troubles to the _Bat._ He viewed the man as a friend, but any deep and meaningful conversations would probably be responded to with silence — certainly not the most comforting thing.

If he had it his way, he wouldn't be the only one on the force who knew the truth. He trusted Montoya, Bullock and Stephens; he didn't know how they would feel about the Bat's innocence, but they wouldn't betray his trust.

And that's what he'd been thinking about when he entered his office, and realised that it wasn't his office after all.

Gordon had blinked, and turned around, intent to leave the room, and make his way to the correct destination. And, well, the door had disappeared.

He'd inwardly sighed; of course this was happening to him. _Of course._

So that was how he found himself standing in a blank white room, without a door or window in sight. _'Nowhere to run,'_ he thought, almost exasperated. He'd been hoping for some quiet time in his office — clearly that wasn't going to be happening now.

Gordon glanced around. He had no idea where he was. Obviously he had to be somewhere in the building, but…he'd never seen this room before. And, well, the door had disappeared, which certainly wasn't normal.

But then again, when was anything in Gotham ever 'normal'?

"Boss?"

He turned around, eyes widening when he caught sight of the people behind him — Montoya, Stephens and Bullock.

 _'Speak of the devil,'_ he thought, inwardly shaking his head as he remembered his previous thoughts.

"Where the fuck are we?" Bullock demanded, his brow furrowed as he looked around. Beside him, Stephens looked tense.

"The door disappeared." Montoya sounded incredulous as she stared at the blank wall. "How does the door just _disappear?"_

Gordon frowned. "No idea," he murmured, staring at the room around him. "How did you get here?"

"We were leaving the building," Montoya replied. "And then we ended up…here." She cocked her head to the side. "What is this, some elaborate kidnapping plot?"

Stephens frowned, striding forward. "What's that?" he questioned, reaching down. Gordon glanced over, surprised to see that the other officer was holding a piece of paper. Stephens' eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What does it say?" Montoya questioned.

"I have not kidnapped you," he read, sounding slightly incredulous. "I simply want you to know the truth."

Gordon frowned. "The truth?"

"Paper," Bullock said, nudging him. Gordon glanced over to where he was pointing; sure enough,there was another sheet of paper on the floor.

"Where the fuck are these things coming from?" Bullock demanded. Gordon ignored him; he was preoccupied with the words printed in front of him.

 _'About the Bat.'_

Yes — he definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Boss?" Montoya prompted.

"Uh…" Gordon swallowed, staring uncertainly at the paper. What the hell did that even mean? Had Batman set this up? No one else knew about…

"I'm not Batman."

Gordon's head snapped towards Stephens.

"What?" he demanded.

"New one," Stephens replied, waving the latest sheet of paper in the air. "What does that mean? Batman has something to do with this?"

"No." Gordon's brow furrowed. "I think we should try and find a way out of here — "

"There's no door," Bullock reminded him. "It's literally just four walls, a floor, and a ceiling. I'm not sure how the fuck we're going to get out of here."

"Um…guys?" Montoya sounded hesitant. "There's…another one."

"Okay seriously, this is fucking creepy," Bullock groaned, as Montoya gingerly picked up the page, and stared at it nervously. "How the hell are those things just appearing everywhere? Hey — anyone listening?"

Gordon walked over to Montoya. He glanced down, and felt apprehension settle in his gut.

 _'They need to know the truth. Gotham needs the Batman, but the Batman can't always work alone. You ALL need to know the truth — the whole truth.'_

Stephens blanched. "What — what the hell does that even — "

And then, suddenly, the whole room seemed to shift. Gordon's hand jerked forward instinctively, looking for something to hold on to. Montoya, Bullock and Stephens looked equally surprised. Gordon swallowed, uncertainty and confusion making him feel disoriented. He had no idea what was going on — was any of this even possible? (no — outside of those weird, whacky dreams you had on occasion, _none_ of this should have been possible).

When everything cleared, Gordon realised that he was no longer standing in that strange white room anymore.

 **...**

 **AN:**

 **Not sure if I'm too happy with this first chapter...I actually wasn't too sure how to begin this whole thing. But yeah, I've always enjoyed these 'characters watch the movies/tv shows' fics, and I couldn't find any for this fandom, so I thought I'd write my own. Since I love fics that involve the GCPD, I ended up with this xD**

 **Anyway, even though I'm not 100% happy with this first chapter, hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Hopefully the following chapters (when things actually get started haha) are better.**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck _is_ this?!" Bullock demanded. His head whipped from side to side, as if he was preparing for an attack.

No one replied, too shocked to form proper responses.

"How…the hell…" Stephens struggled to form a proper sentence. "How is this _possible?"_

"Hell if I know," Gordon muttered. He could feel his heart beating rapidly — he'd dealt with a lot throughout his life, but _this_ …this shouldn't have been possible. You didn't just walk into a room, and end up in a completely different location. They were standing in the middle of the city, surrounded by buildings, and they were _moving_.

No — _they_ weren't. The world around them seemed to be moving, dragging them towards one building in particular.

"Is this a bad time to say that I have motion sickness?" Montoya asked, in a weak attempt at a joke.

No one laughed.

"This has to do with Batman," Stephens muttered, and Gordon tried to hide his grimace. "That's what that letter said…"

"If he dumped us here, _I'm_ going to be the cop that shoots that motherfucker," Bullock spat.

Gordon fought the urge to glare at him.

 _'They don't know,'_ Gordon reminded himself. _'It's not their fault — it's yours.'_

He looked up, and realised, with a sudden start, that the scenery had changed. They weren't standing outside anymore — they were inside, and they weren't alone. There was a man crouched near a window.

A man wearing a clown mask.

 _ **The man in the clown mask fired at the window. The glass shattered, and the man fired a cable launcher, which flew through the open window.**_

Gordon looked away. Maybe he should have continued staring forward, attempting to figure out what the hell was happening (and coming up with some way to get them out of this, before Batman's secret was revealed), but he was confused. He had no idea what was going on, and no idea how to fix this — because _this_ shouldn't have even been possible.

Gordon took a moment to glance around at his co-workers. All three of them were tense. It was obvious that they weren't at all comfortable with the current arrangement. Gordon could relate — he wanted nothing more than to leave this strange…room? He didn't even know where he was anymore. And that message…if what had been written on that paper was true (and Gordon wouldn't be surprised if it was. Anyone who was capable of making any of _this_ possible, wasn't someone to be underestimated), then the truth behind his and Batman's deception would soon be revealed.

He'd made a promise to Batman. Even if there was very little he could do about the current situation, Gordon couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his partner.

"What the fuck does any of this have to do with the Bat?" Bullock spat.

Montoya swatted his shoulder. "Keep quiet for more than a few seconds, and we might find out," she told him. Despite her attempts to sound playful, Gordon could hear the apprehension in her voice.

 _ **The scene changed. There was another man standing on the side walk. In his hand, was a clown mask. The man walked towards an SUV, and climbed inside. There were two other men sitting inside the vehicle, their faces adorned with similar masks.**_

"Ugh. Clowns," Montoya muttered, shuddering.

"This is related to the Joker, isn't it?" Stephens murmured. Jim nodded; he couldn't identify what incident this was, but he had no doubt that the Joker had been behind it.

 _ **"Three of a kind. Let's do this," one of the masked-men said.**_

 _ **"That's it? three guys?" questioned another.**_

 _ **"Two guys on the roof," the first man replied. "Every guy gets a share, five shares is plenty."**_

 _ **"Six shares. Don't forget the guy who planned the job."**_

 _ **"He thinks he can sit it out and still take a slice," one of the masked men said scornfully. "I know why they call him the Joker."**_

"Knew it," Stephens sighed. "I mean, it was too much to hope that this had nothing to do with the Joker, huh?" He grimaced. "This is the last thing I want to be watching."

Gordon agreed. He didn't want to be standing here, not long after they'd finally gotten the Joker of the streets, re-watching his crimes.

 _'What the hell are you up to?'_ Gordon thought, furiously. To whom that thought was directed at, he wasn't sure — he still had no idea who had set this up.

 _ **The scene changed. There were two masked men on the ground, opening an access panel.**_

 _ **"So why do they call him the Joker?" one the men inquired.**_

 _ **"I heard he wears makeup," the other replied.**_

 _ **"Makeup?"**_

 _ **"Yeah to scare people," the other man responded. "You know, war paint."**_

"It works," Montoya muttered, shuddering lightly.

"Fucking creep," Bullock agreed.

 _ **The scene changed again. The masked men exited their vehicle, one of them holding a duffle bag.**_

 _ **They ran into the bank, and started firing. It didn't take long for the screaming to start, as people inside the building realised what was happening.**_

"Bank heist," Gordon murmured. So that's what this was — he'd been wondering, since the clown-masks had appeared, which crime he was currently witnessing.

"The Joker was there, wasn't he?" Stephens asked, his brow furrowed.

Gordon nodded; yes, the clown had been at the crime scene. Gordon had no doubt that they'd be seeing him soon.

 _ **"Alright everybody hands up, heads down!" yelled one of the masked men, his voice rising above the hysterical screams. "I SAID HANDS UP HEADS DOWN!"**_

 _ **People were cowering on the ground, terrified for their lives. One of the masked men pulled a man from behind a desk, throwing him onto the ground. Another pointed a gun at a woman, who let out a scream of fear.**_

"Fucking bastards," Bullock muttered, his jaw clenched.

 _ **The scene changed.**_

 _ **"Here comes the silent alarm," said one of the clowns from outside. He touched a button. "And there is goes."**_

 _ **Then, they were back in the bank. The men in the masks were still screaming, "heads down!", and simultaneously pulling people to the floor.**_

 _ **The scene changed. They were outside, yet again.**_

 _ **One of the clowns said, in confusion, "that's funny, it didn't dial out to 911. It was trying to reach a private number."**_

 _ **"Is it a problem?" his partner inquired.**_

 _ **"Nah, I'm done here."**_

 _ **The clown that had just spoken pointed a gun at his companion, shooting him. The man collapsed to the floor, lying motionless on the ground. The surviving clown stood up, grabbed the duffle bag, and ran into the building.**_

 _ **He reached a stairwell, and hurried down the stairs.**_

"Jesus Christ!" Montoya exclaimed. She shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah, that's nice, go and turn on the people you're working with…" She scoffed in disgust.

Stephens shrugged. "They're criminals — violent criminals."

"Criminals that work for that clown bastard," Bullock added. "And who dress like him — of course they're going to be assholes."

Perhaps it could have been said more eloquently, but Gordon agreed with Bullock completely.

 _ **The scene changed. The clowns inside the bank were moving down the line of hostages, handing each hostage a grenade.**_

 _ **Almost immediately, the scene changed yet again, and focused on the remaining clown from outside. He was standing in a vault.**_

 _ **A moment later they were back with the clowns inside the bank lobby.**_

 _ **"Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands other than holding on for dear life," one of the clowns said.**_

 _ **Suddenly there was the sound of a shot going off, and glass shattered. The bank manager stepped out of his office, holding a gun. He walks forward.**_

Gordon frowned. From memory, it hadn't ended well for the manager. He'd been brave to stand up to them though.

"Hope he gets a shot in," Montoya muttered, fervently. Stephens and Bullock nodded in agreement.

 _ **The scene changed. At the vault, the masked man was using a drill on the vault door. There was a sudden shot of electricity, and the man fell to the floor.**_

 _ **They were standing in the lobby again. The manager continued to walk forward, with the gun clutched in his hands. He fired at the clowns, who kept low, and ran behind some nearby desks. More shots were fired, as the clowns continued to hide.**_

 _ **"He's out, right?" one of them murmured.**_

 _ **The other nodded.**_

"Ahh, fuck," Bullock muttered, his fists clenching.

Gordon felt apprehension form in his gut. He didn't like this at all — he knew that this had already happened, but standing here, witnessing this, he felt like he was there, at the bank, while the heist was taking place.

It was making him feel utterly useless. He could see the terrified faces surrounding him, and even though he knew that they weren't really there, it didn't make any of this okay.

"I hate this," Montoya muttered. "I don't see why we have to watch this — we _know_ that the Joker was involved, so what's the point?"

 _ **One of the clowns stood up from behind the desk, and fired a series of shots at the manager. The other man collapsed to the floor, while the clown looked on.**_

"I can't just stand here, watching this," Stephens hissed, turning away. He started pacing, his shoulders hunched, his fists clenched at his sides. "This feels so _wrong."_

"I know — it feels like we should be doing something, but we can't, because all of this has already happened," Montoya murmured, echoing Gordon's thought process.

"There's nothing we can do, Renee," Gordon told her, sighing. "…Can't say I'm happy about it though."

 _ **The scene changed, and once again they were inside the vault room. The clown was on the floor near the vault, trying to get in. Another one of the masked men walked inside.**_

 _ **"They wired this thing up with 5000 volts. What kind of bank does that?" muttered the man near the vault.**_

 _ **"Mob bank," replied the new arrival. "Guess the Joker's as crazy as they say. Where's the alarm guy?"**_

 _ **"Boss told me when the guy was done, I should take him out. One less share right?"**_

 _ **The clown near the vault began to spin the wheel attached to the door. The wheel came to a stop, and the door opened. The man behind him suddenly opined a gun at his head.**_

"Oh Jesus," Montoya groaned.

"Fucking idiots," Bullock snorted. "Clown-face over there's going to get his brains splashed across the walls, and then, what, Clown-face with the gun thinks that he won't get the same treatment?"

 _ **"Funny - he told me something similar," the man with the gun said.**_

 _ **"No - NO!" cried the man near the vault. A shot was fired, the sound loud, and piercing. He toppled to the floor, and remained motionless.**_

Gordon looked away. He knew they were working for the Joker, but that didn't mean that he liked seeing them shot dead in front of him.

 _ **The scene changed. In the bank lobby, one of the masked men was walking forward, staring at the hostages on the floor.**_

 _ **There was another scene change. Inside the vault, one of the clowns was shovelling piles of money into his bag.**_

 _ **Another scene change. The clown entered the room, pulling bags of money behind him.**_

 _ **"That's a lot of money," one of the men noted. "If this Joker guy was os smart, he would have had us bring a bigger car."**_

 _ **The clown with the bags pointed a gun at the clown who had just spoken.**_

"Called it," Bullock announced. Despite his words, he sounded exhausted.

Stephens (who was still pacing, Gordon noted), whirled around.

"What's the point of this?!" he demanded. "I thought this was supposed to be about Batman — what, is he working for the Joker?!"

 _"No!"_

Bullock, Stephens and Montoya stared at Gordon, their eyes wide with surprise.

"I mean, I don't think he's working for the Joker," Gordon said hurriedly.

"He's a fucking psychopath," Bullock snorted. "Killed all those people, and Dent…"

"Did he though?" Montoya looked thoughtful. "I mean, the whole point of this is that we're supposed to learn the 'truth' right? So what is the truth?"

Gordon tensed, looking away. He knew he needed to tell them what had really happened, but…he didn't want it to come from him. He'd promised Batman that he wouldn't say anything; he'd keep his mouth shut for as long as possible.

 _ **"I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash," the other man said.**_

 _ **"No, no, no - I kill the bus driver," replied the one with the gun.**_

 _ **"Bus driver? What bus driver?"**_

 _ **A bus suddenly crashed into the room through a wall. Another man walked out of the bus, and they started tossing bags of money inside. The clown with the gun fired at the bus driver, who fell to the ground.**_

"At this point, I'm not even surprised anymore," Montoya grumbled.

 _ **"Think you're smart huh?" the bank manager spat. "Well this guy who hired you is just going to do the same you…"**_

 _ **The man who had just killed the bus driver turned around and walked towards the manager. The manager shouted, "what do you believe in?! what do you believe in?!" as he lay on the ground, watching the clown approach him.**_

 _ **The clown slid a grenade into the manager's mouth. "I believe that what doesn't kill you simply makes you…"**_

"Why am I getting a really bad feeling?" Stephens muttered.

Gordon stared apprehensively at the scene in front of him. The Joker had been at the crime scene, hadn't he?

 _ **The clown pulled off his mask.**_

 _ **Under it, the Joker's face was revealed.**_

 _ **"…stranger."**_

"Fuck," Bullock muttered, grimacing. "He was there the whole time?"

Montoya shuddered. "He's creepy as hell, isn't he? I mean, obviously that's what he's going for with the…demented, mauled clown look. But — god, that's just _not_ pretty."

The Joker wasn't an issue anymore, Gordon reminded himself. He was locked up. Batman had made sure of it.

And now Batman was a villain, condemned by the one person who knew of his innocence —

Gordon stopped abruptly, shaking his head. This was what Batman wanted, he reminded himself.

 _ **The manager looked on in horror, the grenade still in his mouth. The Joker stood up and walked away. He climbed into the bus and closed the doors behind him. A number of buses drove away, just as the police arrive.**_

Gordon swallowed, looking away.

"Shit," Montoya muttered, running her fingers through her hair. Her face looked drawn. "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe we _watched_ that," Stephens muttered, his form tense. "We….we watched the whole thing. As if we were there."

"This shouldn't be possible," Gordon said quietly.

And yet, it was. They were standing here, witnessing events that had happened months ago. Listening to conversations that they should never have heard, seeing things that they should never have witnessed.

And all of this was somehow related to the Bat.

Gordon still wasn't sure where he fit into all this. Sure, Batman had been apart of the investigation, and had obviously played a very large part in the entire Joker situation, but…why this particular crime? Why show them _this?_

And how the hell was…whoever they were… _doing_ this?!

Gordon didn't know — he had absolutely no idea what was going on. The scene was changing, again, and Gordon bit back a sigh. He was starting to get a headache from all of these rapid switches.

 _'Get used to it,'_ he thought, because somehow, he didn't think they'd be leaving anytime sooner.

"Here we go again," Montoya sighed.


End file.
